Final Fantasy Sacrificio
by Rapter Gainsborough
Summary: Esto es la historia de FF7 desde un punto de vista mas real,pero tambien contiene unas modificaciones que sorprenderan hasta a los mas veteranos


FINAL FANTASY VII   
  
SACRIFICIO  
  
Nota del autor: Todos los personajes,localizaciones,idea principal,ect. pertenecen a Square soft. company excepto Rapter y todo lo relacionado con el.Este fan fiction no ha sido hecho con animo de lucro.La historia esta planteada en un plano mas real de lo habitual en un tipo de fan fiction como este,en consecuencia de ello,algunas cosas cambiaran o no apareceran (como el sistema de experiencia en las batallas).  
  
CAPITULO 1: UN HOMBRE MISTERIOSO  
  
La noche cae sobre Midgar,unas personas terminan un duro dia de trabajo,otros lo empiezan;los trenes hacia los suburbios empiezan a funcionar a pleno rendimiento,la mayoria de la gente que hay en la calle se dirije a tomarse unas copas y a relajarse en los bares de los sectores superiores de Midgar.  
  
-Todo parece normal.  
  
Dice el presidente de la compañia Shinra observando la ciudad desde la ventana de su despacho,situado a cientos de metros por encima del suelo,en el edificio Shinra.  
  
-Espero que mis hombres encuentren a esa maldita anciana pronto,se me esta acabando el tiempo...   
  
Su voz se apaga al ver su figura reflejada en un espejo.Lo que ve es un cuerpo marchito por la edad,su cabeza,antes cubierta con una grandiosa cabellera ahora solo muestra una gran calva poblada con unas pocas canas.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LA NECESITO PARA ENCONTRAR LA TIERRA PROMETIDA!!!!!!!!-grita,casi escupiendo las palabras sobre el espejo y,llevado por la rabia y la impotencia,lanza la copa que tenia en su mano a traves del gran ventanal de su despacho...  
  
...La copa cae cientos de metros y,al tocar la superficie metalica de unas vias de tren se convierte en decenas de trozos pequeños de cristal con el sonido caracteristico de este material al romperse.En el momento en que aparece el silencio,las vias empiezan a temblar y un tren pasa sobre ellas.Dentro,solo hay un pequeño grupo de 5 personas.  
  
-Wedge: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTCHUM!!!!!!!  
  
-Biggs: SSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!,silencio!!!!!!,no debemos llamar la atencion.  
  
-Jesse: Callaos los dos,seguro que hareis que el jefe se enfade... y ya le conoceis como se pone,no hay quien le aguante en ese estado.  
  
En ese preciso momento detras de ella,aparece la figura de un hombre fornido,de gran musculatura y con cara de desagrado.  
  
-Barret: ¿¿¿A que te refieres Jesse???  
  
-Jesse: ¿eh?... AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!... A NADA JEFE, A NADA jejejeje,solo estaba pensando en que este tren esta tardando demasiado en llevarnos hacia el reactor 5.  
  
-Barret:Pues tendras que esperar, este tren es el unico que nos lleva hasta alli sin alertar a los guardias de la via ferroviaria.Ademas,espero que el ''novato'' que nos recomendo Tifa haga bien su trabajo,si no, las cosas podrian ponerse de color negro.¿No es asi,SOLDADO?  
  
Diciendo esto ultimo,Barret miro al fondo del vagon,alli se encontraba un hombre de complexion atletica,con el pelo rubio,peinado de una forma un tanto extraña,en su espalda portaba una espada casi tan grande y ancha como su propio cuerpo.  
  
-Cloud: Asi es ''jefe'',si no actuamos con prudencia los soldados de Shinra acabaran con nosotros facilmente.  
  
-Wedge: ¿Y como sabes eso novato?  
  
-Barret: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Creo que estas metiendo la pata Wedge,este hombre no es ningun novato, de hecho,es un experto miembro de Soldado.¿No es asi Cloud?  
  
-Cloud: Si...  
  
-Wegde: ¡¡¡¿¿SOLDADO??!!! Pero tu le habias llamado...  
  
- Barret: Da igual lo que yo le haya llamado,solo se lo he dicho para hacerle salir de sus pensamientos... Ademas,eso no importa ahora, ya estamos llegando al reactor...  
  
Ante el tren en el que se encontraban,se erguia un gran edificio de forma conica y aspecto casi liso,sin ventanas;la unica decoracion en su exterior eran franjas negras/amarillas conjuntadas con un gran simbolo de la compañia Shinra y un gran 5.  
  
El tren empieza a menguar la velocidad en una estacion situada junto al reactor y nada mas detenerse,Biggs,Wedge y Jesse saltaron hacia fuera del vagon,atacando a los soldados que se encuentran patrullando la estacion.Barret sale del vagon llamando al nuevo camarada:  
  
-Barret: Vamos novato.  
  
Entonces Cloud da un salto por encima del tren aterrizando en el suelo,Barret entra por una puerta situada al fondo,cloud se dirige a ella , pero entonces salen a su encuentro dos soldados de Shinra.  
  
-Soldado A: Alto!!!!! no te muevas!!!!!  
  
-Soldado B: No hace caso, fuego!!!!!!!!!  
  
Los soldados abren fuego sobre Cloud,pero este,gracias a su entrenamiento logra esquivar las balas poniendose a cubierto detras de unos bidones de agua.  
  
-Soldado B: Mantenle a raya mientras pido refuerzos.  
  
-Soldado A: Royer.  
  
-Cloud: Maldita sea,esto se va a acabar antes de empezar,tengo que detenerle antes de que pida ayuda.  
  
Mientras las balas siguen impactando en los bidones,Cloud hace un hechizo,rezando para poder alcanzar al enemigo debido a la falta de vision.  
  
-Cloud: Electro!!!!!!!  
  
Una tenue luz azul se forma encima del enemigo,formando un rayo que logra impactar sobre el.  
  
-Soldado A: AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!...  
  
-Soldado B: ¿Como?  
  
Cloud sale de su escondite ya que el soldado que disparaba sobre el esta tumbado en el suelo con unos pequeños espasmos y con el uniforme destrozado.En ese momento el otro soldado suelta el transmisor y saca su porra para poder defenderse,Cloud se acerca a el con una increible velocidad y antes de que el soldado termine de sacar el arma le asesta un golpe con su espada.  
  
-Soldado B: Mmmmpp (gemido),maldito terrorista... no lograras pas...  
  
Antes de que el soldado pueda terminar la frase,cae desplomado con un gran corte en el cuerpo.Cloud logra pasar la puerta por donde se han ido sus compañeros, alli los ve reunidos intentando forzar la cerradura de la puerta del reactor.  
  
-Cloud: ¿Os hecho una mano?  
  
-Jesse: No gracias, ya casi lo tengo.  
  
-Wedge: Aun no lo entiendo,¿que hace un miembro de Soldado con nosotros?,¿no se supone que son el enemigo?  
  
-Cloud: Si lo son, pero yo ya no pertenezco a ellos,hace algun tiempo me di cuenta de que no pagan lo suficiente bien asi que decidi ir por libre y me hice mercenario.  
  
-Biggs: ¿Y cuanto te pagaban?  
  
-Barret: ¡¡¡Ya basta de charla!!!, solo debeis pensar en una cosa ahora,en la mision.¿¿¿JESSE???  
  
-Jesse: Ya,ya...  
  
La puerta blindada se abre, mostrando el patio exterior hacia el reactor.El grupo atraviesa el patio y entra por una puerta del reactor curiosamente abierta.Un misterioso hombre con una gabardina negra y el pelo largo no deja de observarles desde las sombras. 


End file.
